Sealed Goddess
by Xylitius
Summary: The Esper world has left its time insearch of a new one. Landing in modern day, Terra the now full esper and new Goddess has an run in with the X-Men. Can the former half Esper finally bridge the gap with humans and mutants.. and now.. Espers.


**Sealed Goddess**

**Crossover Fan Fic**

**X-Men Evolution/Final Fantasy 6**

**Rating: G-PG**

**Author: Xylia**

* * *

**Prologue**

A new world, floating between the balance the tri goddesses created and their floating world its centre. The magical creatures of this world slept, the last war had banished them from their last world and now they travelled through time to a new one, magic did not exist here but the world possessed a different uniqueness. Humans had evolved beyond their mortal weaknesses, some developed abilities that were shunned by those who were normal and humanity was on the verge of another war. The tri-goddesses knew that the sealed gate although looked like a mountain would still be suspiciously watched for suddenly appearing, but this world may give the tri-goddesses people a new home.

The world in the gate had not changed, homes were still built in walls of the mountain and the world was large enough to fit its monstrous creatures in it. But this time something was different, before leaving the other world the creatures urged its only half-ling to come with them for she belonged neither in the last world nor the sealed gate for she was too different, they didn't expect half of her life to die and that she would become a full Esper. The Espers were magical creatures, thought to never be able to coexist with humans in their last world they created the Sealed Gate and threw humans out unfortunately that was the beginning of the Second Magi War where the gate guardian Maduin had fallen in love with the mortal human Madonna and the half-ling esper Terra was born. During the two years after Terra's birth, mortal humans found a way to open the Esper gate and take Espers from their world. Maduin watched as the Espers blamed Madonna for what happened and she fled to the exit of the Sealed Gate.. just behind it with Terra in her arms.

Madonna begged Maduin that she did not betray the Espers and Maduin believed her, like a good lover and father would and began helping Madonna back to the Esper world. But the Elder of the Esper World had already cast the spell that would remove all those in the Sealed Gate that were at the entrance Madonna lost her grip on Terra and the child fell through the gate. The winds picked up and Madonna soon followed her daughter and Maduin fell through soon after Madonna only to watch Madonna die at the hands of the Emperor another human.

Those years were gone now, Terra had returned to the Esper world before they left for their new home, now a pure Esper she lived in Maduin's old home. Maduin who's magitec shard kept safely in the home, his death happened 17 years after he was captured. It was Maduin who tamed Terra's Esper form, showing her who he was and why she was born with magic. Terra was grateful to have her father with her, even if it was but his spirit. But she would need to be ready for the new world, where Terra Branford, daughter of the Esper Maduin and human Madonna was to be the next Esper goddess, the tri-goddesses were growing weak and soon Terra would return to the human world but now thousands of years into the future. Where humans and Espers would only understand each other through Mutants.

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Home**

It was another training day for the X-Men, Logan had dragged the group of groaning students into the Danger Room for another one of his 'torture' sessions as they called it. The circular room was lined with weapons, all of which came out of its walls and the room itself was easily huge, there at the top centre of the room was where everything was controlled and Professor Charles Xavier sat in his wheelchair watching, Ororo Monro standing next to him. Just before they were about to start Rogue ran into the control room and said something to Charles, he almost instantly summoned all the X-Men, with the exception of the ones still in Training. Logan smirked at the thought of another fight and the students nearly jumped for joy when he left Henry McCoy in charge, the students loved Beast.

Upstairs in Xavier's office all the X-Men stood, Scott Summers the leader of them all was first to step forward and speak.

"Professor is it another mutant?" He asked looking at the bald professor. Xavier shook his head, for once he did not understand what it was but something had caught his eye and his mind. Something had appeared right in the centre of the Bermuda Triangle, it was a large mountain from what Xavier was told and he knew things did not work right there at the centre of the Triangle it being one of the Earths most fascinating mysteries.

"Something has appeared in Bermuda.. What ever it is its right at the centre of the Bermuda Triangle." Charles said thoughtfully, "I want Scott, Logan, Rogue, Ororo, Jean, and Kurt to go check it out. See what it is and find out if theres anyone on it." He said looking at the selected few some where wondering why Professor Xavier told Ororo to go as well since she normally stayed with him all the time.

"Something must be up or extremely important if Storm is coming with us." Scott said causing Jean and Kurt to nod their heads to him, Logan and Ororo were talking and Rogue was just walking quietly content in ignoring everyone else. As they all boarded the jet under basketball court where its hanger resided, they lifted off after it opened headed for Bermuda.

Inside the Esper world, the live occupants woke up hundreds of their dead kind floated in their shard form. What was left of the Espers was a good few powerful ones, some of which lived when the gate was taken a float when Kefka stole their tri-goddesses power. They lived because they had hid, frighten and alone when all others had died fighting, most were children with no real fighting experience. In Maduin's house Terra awoke sitting up in her fathers gigantic bed, Terra stood up her pink fur now nearly fire red and her yellow eyes glancing around. She had long red hair that looked to be made of fire as well, indicating that Terra was born a Fire Esper. Walking to the entrance of her home she stepped out into the Esper world, the ground was a lush green now and the plants were growing well. Terra turned to see the children of Bahamut flying around, the three of them already awake. Alexander stood in the distance almost like a sentry, his magitec shard floating in the centre of his nearly invisible form. He was the only dead esper to be able to return like that, the rest had lost their strength. Looking up Terra saw the tri-goddess floating island, floating she flew up and landed behind the Atma Weapon that protected the goddesses. Sharpnel, Goddess and Doom were glowing faintly causing Terra to look alarmed at her peoples gods.

"Tri-Goddesses what is wrong?" She asked to the stone Espers, they glowed cracks forming in the statues they turned themselves into. "Goddesses? Whats happening?" Terra asked backing away from them, Atma Weapon staring up at the tri-goddesses masking the same fear as Terra. The statues glowed again, crumbling under their own power that formed into three small golden circles. Terra stepped forward to exam the small spheres when they shot out at her and were absorbed into her body. Screams could be heard from the remaining Espers as the floating island shattered for the second time and fell onto the Esper world, killing the live espers and turning them into Magitec. Terra floated above the wreckage, tears flowing down her face she placed a hand on the three small half circles that appeared on her forehead. "Why?" She whispered to no one, for all there were dead.

_'Because you must leave this world. The Esper can be brought back but you and us, the tri-goddesses can not. This time you are the new Goddess of the Espers but this world need you and our power. Let the Espers sleep in their magitec until it is time to bring them back.'_The voices of the tri-goddesses of the Espers said together to Terra who sighed and knew that they were right.

Terra floated down to the ruined Esper world and walked to the entrance. The Esper Gate was sealed and could only be opened by her side. Glowing Terra emitted light that acted as a signal and ordered the gate to unseal itself and open. It obeyed sluggishly, being unused for so many years, the gate opened scraping against the rocks of the outer protective mountain and reviling the world of which they had entered. Frowning Terra saw only water a speck of land far in the distance caught her keen Esper eyes and she floated up flying towards it. As is got bigger and she got closer to the land she saw the many humans running from her and wondered why, but some stayed standing like guards on watch. Terra floated to the beach and landed on it, the humans standing not far from her. One stepped forward a boy from what she could smell, he was not but 18 or maybe 19, but too young for her mind to like. He was confident and authorative almost to the point of it being annoying. Choosing to ignore him she started walking, right past him and his friends but something blue caught her eye at first glance she thought it was a Esper. Turning she walked up to it and circled it.

"Hello.." The male creature said waving a three fingered hand and Terra's snorted, a few flames sparking up from her hair. "I'm Kurt.. Kurt Wagner. Vho are you?" He asked in a odd accent, Terra scoffed backing away while her Esper form glowed dangerously.

"Human... " She growled out, being an Esper she had no reason to talk for Espers did not need to unless speaking to another race.

"Please don't be afraid.. I vont hurt you." Kurt said as Terra backed her way into Logan. Logan wasn't in the best mood but did something that caused Terra to react, his claws ripped out of his hand and he went to grab Terra, only to be burned by her fiery shield.

"I am not afraid of humans." Terra said crossing her arms, the years that it took for the Esper Gate to emerge in this world had caused Terra to be very cautious around other races.. the two Magi Wars hadn't helped as she found humans killed what they feared. Glowing Terra forced the Esper gate to close, and the mountain to submerge itself deep into the water that was but not deep, forcing it into the Earths underwater ground. The X-Men gasped and moved forward only to stop at the growling Terra.

_'These Humans can help us. Do not kill them. Find out what is going on.. Find out.. if the Espers are safe here.'_The Tri-Goddesses urged Terra, hoping that the former slave half-ling could handle modern humans.

"We mean no harm to you. See we're Mutants too like you are. My names Scott.. Scott Summers, this is Logan," Scott the overconfident leader pointed to the man that caused Terra to react. "This is Ororo Monro, Jean Grey, Rogue and Kurt of course. We wanted to know what happened around here... and that Mountain where did it go?" Scott said attempting to shake Terra's hand, she growled at him and he backed off.

"Please stop growling at us, we're not going to hurt you." Jean said trying to calm Terra down.

"A pathetic attempt to make me believe you. Humans and Espers can never coexist, I have heard those lines many times.. and all times I watched as they were spat back into my face. You'll need to do a lot better to get me to believe you Human." Terra said floating away, in her head she could hear the Goddesses all sigh and what sounded like them slapping themselves could be heard not long after. Jean didn't like the way Terra acted and decided to follow her flying, Ororo not far behind her.

"Look.. we're offering to help you control your powers. It looks like you have it down well and the Professor would like to meet you. Please.. We only want to help you." Jean said cutting Terra off and Terra narrowed her eyes baring her fan like teeth.

"I need not your help Human. You have not given me a reason to help you or a reason I should want your help." Terra said attempting to fly around her.

"At least meet Xavier. He wishes to try and understand what is happening to you and if your connected to the odd occurrences. We also wish to learn more about you Esper and let you learn about us. Allow us to try and understand the predicaments that have happened to both our sides, you are alone here and we wish to help you since we all are mutants and the normal humans shun us for our abilities they will do the same to you." The white haired woman, Ororo said floating next to Terra. For some reason Terra felt the woman was telling the truth and nodded floating over to her.

"I.. understand. I shall help you and you help me." Terra said to Ororo, the woman smiled reaching out to guide Terra back to the others and was amazed that Terra's flames did not burn her.

"Well thats great um Miss Esper." Jean said, before freezing as Terra glared through golden eyes at her.

"The woman Ororo asked me to help her and her to I, what does this have to do with you all?" Terra said landing glancing un-trustingly to the other X-Men.

"They are my friends and wish to help you like I do and you may call me Storm." Storm said to Terra motioning her to follow Kurt to the X-Jet.

Inside the X-Jet the X-Men spoke while Terra talked to Storm. The conversation Terra was having with Storm was about mutants and Storm was attempting to get Terra to understand what was going on. The others didn't know what to think, Terra didn't care for their help and didn't trust them. She was almost savage like when she was around them. They wondered if she just had a frozen heart, under the flaming persona or was there more to her. The Jet landed at Xavier's school, Terra growling when the Jet jerked forward, she still had no idea what it was being born in a age where the sword and airship were most common. Following Storm out of the jet, Terra walked up to a old man that Ororo stood next to. "Hello. Welcome to Bayville New York, I'm Professor Charles Xavier and this is the Xavier school for gifted Youngsters, or Mutants as most have now found out. Here we train and teach young mutants like yourself to learn and control your powers so that you can be sent into the world as Educated adults. Any questions?" Xavier asked to Terra who raised an eyebrow at the old man.

"Is this my new home?" Terra asked to Xavier but something.. something was wrong. She could feel a mind attempting to break into hers and the tri-goddesses fighting back. "Do not try to get into my head human. It will not work."

"So you've notice that I'm Telepathic. I meant nothing but to find out a little about you, but you have strong mind defences." Xavier said wheeling around to lead Terra into the manor. "Is your name Esper?" He couldn't tell anything from her mind and was worried about that. Just as Scott was about to say yes Terra spoke, "No. I am a Esper. My name is Terra."

"Well then Terra, welcome to your new home."

* * *

_**(So what does everyone think? Bad plot? Good? What pairings do you want as well? I was thinking of bringing one of Terra's partners back which one and if another which one then? **_

_**Pairings**_

_**Terra/Logan **_

_**Terra/Scott **_

_**Terra/Kurt **_

**_Terra/Lance _**

**_Terra/Toad _**

**_Terra/Pietro _**

**_Terra/Fred _**

**_Terra/Remy (Now thats not right.. We all know Rogue and Remy belong. But If you want it oh well.) _**

_**Any other you all think of.. **_

**_Which FF6 Character to bring back _**

_**(Pick by labelling one as 1 and one as 2. The 1 being your first choice and the 2 being your second.) **_

**_Locke Cole _**

**_Edgar Figaro _**

**_Sabin Figaro _**

**_Mog _**

**_Celes Chere _**

**_Shadow _**

**_Cyan _**

**_Gau _**

**_Setzer _**

**_Relm _**

**_Strago _**

**_Umaro _**

**_Gogo _**

_**((Alrighty thats done, now choose, vote and tell me what you think! Email me or of course Review!))**_


End file.
